A Christmas Tale
by Akasha's plume
Summary: Scrooge vous connaissez ? Ouais, le vieux type aigri, qui voit les fantômes du passé, du présent et du futur. Et si je vous disais que le même type d'histoire m'est arrivé, ça vous en bouche un coin, pas vrai ? Même moi, je n'y aurai jamais cru, avant que toute cette putain d'histoire ne m'arrive à moi Edward Cullen! Ça a changé ma vie. Fic sur Noel. Rated M pour le langage, lemon.
1. Chapter I:Ce n'est pas ma journée

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Ho ho ho à tous !_

_Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, je sais que j'ai déjà des histoires en cours, mais je tenais vraiment à écrire celle ci. Et ne vous faites pas de soucis, Guess Who? aura toujours le même rythme d'écriture. D'ailleurs un nouveau chapitre de Guess Who devrait arriver dans la soirée ^^ !Donc vous voyez, pas de soucis à vous faire._

_Bon concernant A Christmas Tale, on part sur le point de vue d'Edward et il en sera de même pendant toute la fic. Quant à son caractère, je vous préviens, c'est un con au début, mais promis, il va changer petit à petit au fils des chapitres, donc pas de soucis à vous faire._

_Sinon ? Que dire ? Bonne question ! J'espère que cette nouvelle fic ''spéciale Noël '' va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ( surtout que je suis hyper stressée vu que c'est mon premier pdv masculin... n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il faut améliorer!)._

_Compte tenu du rythme d'écriture, attendez vous à un chapitre, voir deux (plus rare) max par semaine. _

_Allez, bonne lecture à tous, des bisous !_

_Akasha._

* * *

**Chapitre I.**

**Ce n'est pas ma journée. Du tout.**

* * *

Scrooge vous connaissez ? Ouais, le vieux type aigri, qui voit les fantômes du passé, du présent et du futur. Et si je vous disais que le même type d'histoire m'est arrivé, ça vous en bouche un coin, pas vrai ? Ouais, même moi, j'y aurai jamais cru, avant que toute cette putain d'histoire ne m'arrive à moi Edward Cullen... Cela remonte à 3 ans, soit 3 noëls passés... Dire que ma vie à changé depuis la visite du dernier fantôme de noël à changé, est un euphémisme. Ma vie a changé du tout au tout. Laissez moi vous raconter tout depuis le début.

_3 ans auparavant._

Dans ma famille, noël avait toujours été la fête de l'année la plus célébrée. Mes parents dépensaient un fric fou chaque année dans ces conneries de décoration à effigie du vieux croulant en rouge qui crie des ''Oh, oh, oh'' à tout va. Ouais, je parle bien du Père Noël. Ou Santa Claus comme on l'appelle ici. Ils en dépensaient encore plus à la mi décembre dans le bal de charité qu'ils organisaient tous les ans pour le noël des orphelins. Action louable, je ne ferai pas de remarque là dessus. Ma sœur Alice, à 22 ans, avait encore son calendrier de l'avant, et sautait de joie tous les matins en ouvrant les petites cases pour y manger son chocolat. Emmett, mon frère, faisait le Père Noël le week end pour les enfants malade de l'état de Washington, et autant dire qu'il s'éclatait. Bref, pour toute ma famille, le mois de décembre était sacré. Pour moi, le mois de décembre était juste un mois comme un autre. Plus froid, et pendant lequel on entendait en boucle des chansons débile à la radio. Rien de plus.

Mais comme chaque année, le premier décembre, ma mère m'avait supplié de venir dans notre maison de famille pour y faire le sapin. Encore une tradition de la famille. Tout le monde le décorait et après c'était atelier chocolat chaud et biscuit en forme de bonhomme. Ô joie ! J'aurai préféré me pendre par les testicules. Malgré mon aversion pour Noël, je ne pouvais rien refuser à ma mère, mon coté fils à maman ressort quand elle me fait son regard de chien battu. C était peut être la seule femme que j'avais jamais respecté, hormis ma sœur.

Le premier décembre, je me réveillais avec une putain de gueule de bois. Et regardais la nana blonde à poil endormie à coté de moi que j'avais rencontré dans un bar la veille. Avant que je n'ai pu la secouer pour la réveiller afin de la foutre dehors, mon portable, sur la table de nuit, retentit dans ma chambre à couché. Je grognais et tendais le bras pour l'attraper.

« Edward... »

« Il est 11:30 Edward, nous sommes le 1er décembre, et tu n'es pas encore à la maison... Toute la famille est déjà là. Tu as une heure pour être là. » m'informa ma mère d'une voix particulièrement sévère. Direction la prison, impossible de passer par la case départ et toucher 10 000 dollars...

Je soupirai sans bruit en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. « Oui, maman, j'arrive, j'arrive. »

« Et pour une fois, amènes ta copine. Celle dont tu nous as tant parlé... On t'attend.»

Sur ce elle raccrocha, ne me laissant pas le temps d'en placer une et je constatais un truc : j'étais dans la merde. Afin de passer pour le fils parfait sous tous les points auprès de mes parents, je leur avais dit que je sortais avec quelqu'un mais que j'attendais avant de les présenter... Je n'avais pas donné de nom, histoire d'éviter les embrouilles. Une idée fit irruption dans mon cerveau, je secouais la blonde encore endormie, sans la ménager.

« Réveilles toi...Machine... J'ai une service à te demander.» Ouais, bon je sais que j'aurai pu mieux faire. L'appeler ''machine'' n'était pas non plus digne d'un type bien. En même temps, avec les nanas, je n'en étais pas un. En temps général vous me direz. Bref. Je m'en foutais.

« Abruti, moi c'est Tanya... Qu'est ce que tu veux ?» me dit elle, en se retournant vers moi. Elle avait des airs avec un draq queen, du maquillage qui avait coulé le long de ses joues, les cheveux emmêles Comment j'avais pu me taper ça ? Mais ce n'était pas mon principal problème, avec un peu de maquillage elle ressemblerait sûrement à un être vivant de sexe féminin...

« Tu viens avec moi chez mes parents, sois prête dans un quart d'heure. Je vais prendre une douche. »

« Pardon ? » me lança t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Bah quoi ?

« Bon je te résume : j'ai besoin d'une nana à mon bras pour que mes parents arrêtent de me casser les couilles. T'es la seule que j'ai sous le coude à cette heure ci. » L'informais-je en me levant du lit, et me dirigeais à poil vers la salle de bain, après avoir pris des fringues propres.

« Hey ! Tu pourrais peu être me demander mon avis, non ? »

Parce que ça m'importait ? Elle devrait être fière d'être invitée chez la famille Cullen, non ? Ouais, parce qu'en gros, mes parents, possédaient l'empire financier le plus important de tout Seattle grâce à la clinique privée que mon grand père avait légué à mon père, et l'entreprise de construction de luxe de ma mère. Quant à moi, je suis photographe, ca paie pas trop mal, j'ai mon propre studio et les rallonges de mon père quand mon compte hurle au secours.

« Tu m'as pas dit que tu voulais être mannequin hier soir ? Je te fais un book gratuit si tu coopères. » J'étais sûr qu'elle allait accepter. Une offre comme ça ne se refusait pas.

« La presse dit vrai Cullen. T'es qu'un sale con, mais j'accepte ta proposition. Je peux te rejoindre sous la douche ? » me demanda t-elle, en commençant à se redresser dans le lit. Ces insultes ? Rien à foutre, je savais déjà que j'étais un sale con.

« Non, j'aime qu'on me foute la paix après une nuit de baise. » Sans même attendre une réponse, j'entendis un chaussure heurter la porte de la salle de bain, j'avais juré qu'elle m'avait par la suite, insulté de connard. La routine.

Je pris tout mon temps sous la douche, et ressortais, habillée, alors que Tanya m'insultait une énième fois, et filais ses fringues sous le bras pour aller se préparer à son tour.

Au bout d'une heure, on arrivait chez mes parents et je garais la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à Forks, la maison familiale avait été glacial, en même temps j'avais pas laissé le loisir de parler à Tanya puisque j'avais mis la musique à fond. Histoire de ne pas entendre sa voix nasillarde au léger accent russe.

« Nous y sommes... Je veux qu'au bout d'une heure tu t'en ailles. » lui annonçais-je de but en blanc.

« Attends tu voulais pas que... »

Je la coupais. « Ils t'auront vue. Pas besoin que tu restes plus longtemps, prétextes ce que tu veux : un appel urgent, le boulot, la mort de ton chihuahua... Ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas mon problème. Compris ? »

« Et si je me casse, j'aurai mes photos ? »

« Marché conclu. »

Je jetais un coup d'oeil vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, et je voyais déjà ma mère arriver sur le pallier, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je sortais de la porshe, Tanya sur mes talons. Pour parfaire mon rôle, j'enroulais mon bras autour de ses épaules, alors que ma mère s'approchait de nous. Quand elle son regard se posa sur la bonde à mes cotés, son sourire se fana légèrement. Ouais, je sais maman, pas besoin de faire cette tête. Faut avouer que le style de Tanya n'était pas accordé au style de la maison : mini jupe noire, blaser rose bonbon et talons assortis. Arf, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais honte de ramener un fille au domicile de mes parents.

« Enfin, je croyais que tu n'allais jamais arriver mon chéri ! » me dit ma mère, en m'embrassant sur les deux joues. Elle se tourna vers Tanya, et je vis maman lui tendre la main. Une réaction qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Ma mère en général, c'est un peu un bisounours: tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil. Je le savais d'hors et déjà, elle n'aimait pas Tanya. « Enchantée, j'ai entendu parler de la petite amie d'Edward... »

« Tanya... » lui informa la blonde.

«Tanya, c'est ça ! Allez les enfants, on rentre, il fait un froid de canard dehors. » nous invita ma mère, alors qu'elle même rentrait chez elle.

Au milieu du salon trônait le sapin. Un truc immense, et un tas de décorations de noël l'entourait. Apparemment j'étais attendu, comme chaque année. Tout le monde était déjà présent, mes parents, ma cadette, Alice et son petit ami, Jasper, mon aîné Emmett, avec sa femme Rosalie et... Une brune qui me disait vaguement quelque chose.

Un bonjour par si, une poignée de main par là, l'introduction de ma ''copine '' à la famille, et je me retrouvais face à la brune avec qui j'échangeais une poignée de main.

« Edward... Ça fait un bail, pas vrai ? » me dit l'inconnue. Mais putain c'était qui cette gonzesse ? J'aurai du me rappeler d'un si joli petit cul ! Heureusement, Jasper arriva, en passant son bras sur les épaules de la petite brune.

« Tu te souviens de Bella, ma demi sœur, Ed ? Vous étiez ensemble au lycée en seconde ? »

Bella ? Bella la moche ? Le rat de bibliothèque ? Nan pas possible ! Si je me souviens bien, selon les dires de Jasper, Bella était partie en lycée privée art/études, dès la première.

« Bien sur que je me souviens de Bella. Comment ne pas s'en souvenir ? » Lui lançais-je, mon sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Pari réussi, elle venait de se taper un fard. Putain et si ce soir... Ouais mais j'avais ramené l'autre blonde sans cervelle avec moi. Fais chier.

« Bon, allez tout le monde, il est temps de déjeuner. Edward, nous as tous mis en retard pour décorer le sapin. »

Merde Tanya allait devoir rester plus de temps que prévu. Je n'allais pas pouvoir foutre Isabella dans mon lit. Une journée de merde en perspective. Gé-ni-al.

Le reste de la journée était aussi long et inintéressant que je l'avais prévu. Fort heureusement, après avoir rit comme une dinde pendant tout le repas, et fait des blagues cochonnes, Tanya avait fini par s'éclipser. Un boulet de moins à ma cheville. Alice, Rosalie et Bella, qui étaient amies, s'éclataient à décorer ce putain de sapin, et ma sœur s'extasiait sur la moindre décoration de noël. Emmett et Jasper, pas mieux. Et mes parents, bref, tout le monde avaient l'esprit de Noël. Sauf moi. Après avoir posé quelques boules sur le sapin, j'attrapais la bouteille de vodka et partais dans le jardin de mes parents en prenant ma veste. Il était plus de 20H et le sapin de 4 mètres de haut était encore loin d'être fini.

Ma bouteille de vodka était à moitié vide quand j'entendis la porte vitrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Mon frère arriva bientôt à ma hauteur, s'asseyant à coté de moi dans l'herbe humide.

« Putain Edward, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter tes conneries... » me souffla Emmett en m'arrachant la bouteille des mains. Je lui jetais un regard noir, et m'apprêtais à me relever quand je sentis les mains de mon frère son mon bras, m'obligeant à reprendre ma position.

« Quand tu arrêteras de me casser les couilles. » lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

« Je sais ce qui t'es arrivé Edward, mais putain, tu vas trop loin ! Tu pars en vrille mec. C'était qui la fille que tu as ramené, ce n'est pas toi ! Ouvre les yeux Edward ! »

« Parce que tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je devienne médecin comme papa et toi ? Que je me marie et que j'ai des gosses ? Tout ça c'est pas pour moi, la vie pitoyable du père de famille respectable et qui se fait chier dans sa vie, c'est toi, pas moi. » hurlais je en direction de mon frère. Je savais que j'avais été trop loin, mais il avait abordé un terrain glissant, il savait que certains sujets n'étaient pas à remettre sur le tapis.

La réaction de mon frère ne se fit pas attendre, et pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, je me prenais un coup de poing dans la gueule par mon frère. Et soudain, le blanc, ou plutôt le trou noir. Je me réveillais chez moi, mes fringues éparpillées dans ma chambre, mon portable sur ma table de nuit. Ça devait surement être une combinaison de la vodka et du coup de poing que je m'étais pris par mon frère. Aucune importance. Je me levais pour aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine afin de prendre de l'aspirine. Je descendit les marches, et allumait la lumière de la cuisine. Un frisson me parcouru le dos, je me les gelais, il faisait super froid dans ma cuisine.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux alors que je me retrouvais face à face avec une silhouette dans une cape noire d'au moins deux mètres cinquante, assise sur l'un des tabouret de mon bar. C'est quoi ce putain de délire ? Je devais être en train de rêver. La silhouette se retourna vers moi, alors que j'essayais de détaler, on m'a toujours appris un truc: quand quelque chose d'étrange se produit et que t'es tout seul comme un con, fuis. Mais là, impossible de bouger, j'étais comme cloué sur place.

« Edward Cullen... Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. Tu es en train de gâcher ta vie... » m'annonça la chose, avec une voix caverneuse. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, si elle en avait un, puisque dissimulé sous la cape.

« Putain mais vous êtes qui ? » parvins-je à articuler difficilement.

« Je suis un esprit de Noël, je suis l'esprit du futur... »

« Haha ! Ouais, c'est ça et moi, je suis Mickey Mouse ! Dégagez de chez moi. »

Mais sans répondre, mon corps glissa vers l'esprit. Sans que je n'y ai pensé auparavant. Je venais comme par magie, de flotter ! Putain ! Ce type venait de me faire bouger par la pensé. C'était quoi ? Un putain d'X Men ? La situation était complètement dingue.

« Assez ! » Dit il en pointant son doigt ganté dans ma direction. Et je sentis mes lèvres se fermer d'elle même, comme si la ''chose'' les avaient collées entre elles avec de la colle extra forte, mais j'étais juste incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Faut avouer que là, je commençais à vraiment flipper. Mais vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? J'étais comme cloué au sol, incapable de bouger les jambes, les lèvres collée entre elle avec une sorte de scotch double face invisible. Ou alors j'étais en train de délirer, une totale hallucination dû au coup de poing d'Emmett... J'avais du perdre un sacré paquet de neurones. Ouais c'était surement ça.

La chose, quant à elle, pu enfin commencer son monologue. « Deux de mes frères passeront après moi afin que tu tentes de changer les choses si tu n'es pas trop idiot. Ce sera ta seule et unique chance d'améliorer ton sort. Fais en bon usage. Maintenant je vais te montrer à quoi ressemblera ta vie dans dix ans... »

Hein ? C'était quoi ce délire ? Je devais être en train de rêver un rêve débile, sans queue ni tête dans mon cerveau trop alcoolisé. Mais je peux vous avouer un truc ? Je n'avais eu si peur depuis très longtemps, la dernière fois, j'avais du piquer une crise de larmes devant Ursulla la sorcière de la petite sirène. C'était à Disney World, j'avais 4 ans...

Et sans que je ne puisse faire, ou dire quoique ce soit, il me toucha le front, et je fut comme happé dans un tout autre univers. Complètement différent du mien. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette foutue connerie, putain ?

* * *

**Note de fin :**

_Et voilàààààà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que ce début de fic vous à plu, surtout, donnez vos impressions, ça me motivera pas mal pour la suite pour ça : review, review review. Tout le monde sait que le carburant des auteurs, sont les lecteurs !_

_Je sais qu'Edward est un abruti dans le début de l'histoire, mais ne vous faites pas de soucis, il va changer, doucement mais sûrement. Je sais je me répète, c'est sûrement Alzheimer qui me guette ^^ !_

_Allez, je vous dit à bientôt, bisous !_

_Akasha._


	2. Chapter II: Ma vie future est un enfer !

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Ho ho ho tout le monde !_

_Désolée pour la mise à jour assez tardive, mais j'ai eu pas mal de truc à faire la semaine dernière dont ma propre déco de Noël ! Rha j'adore Noël, j'adore les décorations et les sapins de Noël ! Et je voulais être sure de ne pas vous pondre un truc invraisemblable parce que je l'aurai écrit entre deux ou trois courses de Noël. Bref, j'ai assez raconté ma vie pour aujourd'hui._

_J'en profite pour dire ( ce que je n'avais pas fait le premier chapitre) que malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Uniquement l'histoire est mienne ! _

_Et en dernier point, je voulais remercier ceux qui ont lus ma fics, m'ont ajouté en favoris, en follower, et surtout les lecteurs qui ont laissé des commentaires. Vous êtes géniaux ! Bon allez, je ne perdrait pas plus de temps, et je passe de suite à la réponse aux reviews :_

**Sandiie : **_Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et surtout pour les compliments. Je suis contente que ce début de fic te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. A très bientôt !_

**Nini54 : **_Hello Nini! Effectivement, en dehors de ce qu'on va apprendre dans ce chapitre, Edward a vécu un sale truc, mais ça tu le saura dans les chapitres à venir. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. A bientôt ! _

**Cassy-chou : **_Hiiii ! Contente de te retrouver sur cette fic, et surtout, ca fait plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris te plait toujours ^^ ! Merci beaucoup, je te fais des bisous et à bientôt miss ! _

**Alaiena Lizia ****: **_Salut! J'aime quand on me dit que le début semble prometteur ^^, merci beaucoup de ta super review. Tu vas être servie, Edward en bave dès le chapitre 2, soit celui que je viens de poster ! J'espère que ça va te plaire. A très bientôt ! _

**Nodame : **_Hello Nodame! Je ne pouvais pas ne pas écrire une fic sur Noël, j'adore cette période de l'année ! Contente de te voir sur cette fic, et surtout que tu aimes le thème. Merci de toujours me suivre, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! :) A très vite! _

_Allez, bonne lecture à tous, des bisous ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review !_

_Akasha._

* * *

**Chapitre II.**

**Ma vie future est un enfer !**

* * *

« Jingle bell, Jingle bell, Jingle all the way... » chanta joyeusement mon réveil.

Je grognais et l'éteignis d'un coup de poing. Alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre les bras de Morphée la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, et on sauta en hurlant sur mon lit. J'ouvris les yeux en grand avant me redresser aussi rapidement que je le pus. Putain de merde ! Ou est ce que j'étais ? Dans une chambre ridicule, violette, avec des grosses fleurs multicolores aux murs ! Et deux gosses étaient en train de sauter sur le lit en criant papa et maman. Whoa.

''C'est pas ma chambre, ce ne sont pas mes gosses, faut que je me tire d'ici en courant '', me hurla mon putain de cerveau, sorti enfin de sa catatonie. Je me relevais du lit sans parler, alors que les deux chieurs continuait de me hurler dans les oreilles. Par pitié, trouvez moi une corde que je me pende ! Je baissais les yeux et constatais un truc avec horreur : moi, Edward Cullen, je portais un putain de pyjama ! Un truc immonde avec des têtes de père noël dessinés dessus ! Putain, mais normalement je dors à poil moi... Je jetais un coup d'œil à la nana qui était allongée à coté de moi i peine quelques secondes. Elle ressemblait à Tanya avec au moins 25 kilos de plus, ses cheveux blonds avaient des racines blanchâtres moches et elle avait un air de droguée. C'est quoi ce truc de fou ?

Fallait que je sorte, fallait que je me tire de ce putain de trou à rat... Je nageais en plein délire ! Réveilles toi Cullen, réveilles toi. Je quittais la chambre alors que la blonde venait d'hurler mon prénom, et que les mioches se mettaient à chialer. Mais il fallait que je sorte, tout ça me foutait la trouille. Je traversais une sorte de salon hideux, ou un canapé autrefois blanc qui avait pas mal vécu, était maître des lieux et des cadavres de bouteilles de bière s'entassaient par terre à coté du canapé et un cendrier dégueulait de clopes froides.

Mon attention fut attirée par un cadre photo au mur : une photo de mariage made in Las Vegas. M'approchant de plus prêt je constatais que, putain! Le marié c'était moi, et la nana, Tanya ! What the fuck ? Je commençais doucement, mais surement à paniquer.

Comme un taré échappé de l'asile, je sortais en courant, haletant comme si j'avais participé à un marathon, et me retrouvais en pyjama sur le trottoir et pieds nus dans la neige... Qu'est ce que je foutais à Forks ? Mon pouls c'était affolé, je comprenais rien, si bien que j'étais proche de la crise cardiaque. Je regardais autour de moi, et voyais un truc qui ferait très bien l'affaire : un vélo abandonné devant le perron sûrement par les gosses de la maison . Sans réfléchir, je sautais sur le vélo rose à l'effigie de barbie et me dirigeais vers le seul endroit où je serai en sécurité : chez mes parents.

Je pédalais aussi vite que je le pouvais, même si j'avoue que c'était loin d'être facile vu que mes genoux tapaient dans le guidon à chaque fois que je pédalais. M'en fou, c'était pas mon principal problème. Autant dire que j'avais l'air d'un parfait abruti. Imaginez un peu un type adulte comme moi, en pyjama ridicule, pieds nus, l'air ahuri, sur un vélo de petit fille aussi rose que la peau de mes co... Bref, vous aurez compris. J'avais l'air d'un débile.

Au bout d'une demi heure d'efforts et l'air hébété des passants que je croisais, j'arrivais à destination. Je jetais le vélo dans un buisson, et sonnais à la porte de la maison de mes parents, plusieurs fois d'affilés avant d'hurler leurs prénoms aussi fort que je le pouvais pour qu'ils m'entendent. Sérieux, mais qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient bien foutre ?

Ce fut mon père qui ouvrit, visiblement très surpris de me voir. « Edward ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici à 7.30 du matin ? Et pourquoi es-tu pieds nus et en pyjama ? » me demanda mon père, en baillant. Il posa un regard effaré sur moi, pensant sûrement que j'avais péter un câble.

« Papa, putain, j'ai besoin de ton aide... » je commençais foutrement à paniquer. Et soudain, j'eus une étincelle dans mon esprit. Ce putain d'esprit de noël à la con ! Tout était de sa faute. Non mais il était sérieux, c'était vraiment à ça que ressemblerait ma vie dans 10 ans ? Mais autant vous avez que ça ne m'aidait en rien dans ma foutue crise de panique.

Mon père soupira et me laissa entrer en fronçant les sourcils. Ma mère, alerté par le bordel que j'avais fait, apparu en haut des escaliers et vint à notre rencontre, en robe de chambre. Je reportais mon attention sur mon père, putain, eux aussi avaient pris un sacré coup de vieux, il n'y avait pas que Tanya.

« Edward ? C'est bien toi ? Mon dieu, mais que t'arrives t-il ? » me demanda ma mère en me prenant le visage entre ses mains. Ma mère tremblait légèrement et des larmes naissaient au coin de ses yeux.

« J'ai besoin que vous m'expliquiez tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie depuis dix ans... Les points importants.» Articulais-je avec du mal, pris soudain de frissons de la tête aux pieds. Ouais faut avouer que ma brillante idée d'avoir couru pieds nu dans la neige, et pédalé comme un abruti sur un vélo, en pyjama, en plein blizzard, était une idée à la con. Et maintenant je me les gelaient. Si j'avais pas perdu un orteil dehors à cause du froid, j'avais de la chance !

« Depuis dix ans ? Edward c'est une blague ? Tu débarques à 7:30 du matin alors que ça fait 8 ans que l'on ne t'as pas vu ? Tu joues à quoi, tu veux faire souffrir ta mère encore plus, tu n'as pas assez fait de dégâts ? » commença à s'énerver mon père.

Et merde, comme si ma vie du futur n'était pas assez merdique, je n'avais apparemment pas parlé à mes parents depuis 8 ans. Comment j'avais pu faire ça, je sais que je suis un sale con, mais de là, à ne plus parler du tout à mes parents...

Si mon père ne me foutait pas dehors à l'aide d'un fabuleux coup de pied au cul, j'avais de la chance. Si je leur parlais des fantômes de Noël, une chose était sûre : j'allais finir à l'asile, au mieux en maison de repos. Une amnésie était sûrement la meilleure idée que je pourrais avoir.

« Je me suis réveillé ce matin... Avec aucun souvenir en tête depuis 10 ans... Je crois... Je crois que je suis amnésique. Aidez moi.. » Putain, j'étais littéralement en train de supplier mes parents de m'aider. Mon amour propre venait de se prendre une claque magistrale. Pourquoi ce genre de truc me tombait dessus ?

Mon père leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que ma mère me regardait comme si j'avais attrapé une maladie rare venu d'un pays lointain ou une saloperie du genre.

« Ça ne va pas dans ton couple ? Tu as des problèmes avec tes enfants ? Inutile de nous mentir une fois de plus Edward. Tes mensonges ne marchent plus... » me menaça mon père.

Je soupirais, et maudissais intérieurement ce satané esprit de noël qui me montrait un futur que je ne pouvais pas saquer. Sérieusement ? Il avait du se tromper de personne, cette vie là c'était pas la mienne. Il fallait que je relise ce conte de Noël à la con, je suis persuadé que Scrooge ne faisait que voyager en spectateur, personne ne pouvait le voir et tout. Alors pourquoi moi, j'étais bloqué ici ? Pourquoi pouvais-je interagir avec les gens autour de moi ? Il voulait me punir pour ce que j'avais fait c'est ça ? Je ne m'en voulais pas assez comme ça ? Je me laissais tomber sur une chaise de cuisine, sans rien ajouter, pas la peine que je ne m'enfonce plus encore. Je mis ma tête entre mes mains tentant de trouver une issue de secours. Je savais même pas si un jour j'allais rentrer chez moi, j'étais sensé rester combien de temps ici ?

« Carlisle et si c'était vrai pour une fois. Regardes la tête qu'il a... » lança avec inquiétude ma mère.

« Tu le connais Esmée, c'est autant ton fils que le mien ! Combien de fois il nous as menti pour se sortir de situations improbables ? C'est quoi cette fois si ? Adultère ? Vol à main armé ? Tu es retombé dans la drogue ? » Me demanda mon père, énervé comme je ne l'avais que rarement vu auparavant.

Je levais mes mains devant moi, comme pour montrer mon innocence. Ouais, je sais, je fais pitié pas la peine de tourner le couteau dans la plaie. « Wow ! De la drogue ? J'ai jamais touché à cette merde. Papa, je veux que tu me crois, je... je sais que j'ai fais des conneries, mais putain, je suis vraiment amnésique. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est du coup de poing qu'Emmett m'a foutu dans la tronche, quand j'ai ramené Tanya la première fois chez vous. » tentais-je de me justifier, tout en montant un peu le ton. On ne change pas aussi facilement...

Ma mère porta sa main à sa bouche, des larmes emplissant le coin de ses yeux, et elle fut bientôt prise de sanglots. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ici ? Mon père la prit dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur une chaise, à l'opposé de moi. Ça les dérangeraient de m'expliquer la situation ?

« Tu vois, il dit la vérité Carlisle, sinon, il n'aurait pas parlé de... » Bafouilla t-elle, avant de sangloter de nouveau. Mon père se pinça l'arrête du nez, et s'assit à son tour, juste à coté de ma mère. Quant à moi, je pense que je n'avais jamais été aussi paumé.

« Edward... Emmett est décédé ce soir là. Si vraiment tu dis vrai, alors je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Ton frère s'est tué en voiture, après t'avoir ramené chez toi parce que tu étais trop ivre. Tu t'en es voulu horriblement, et tu as commencé à te droguer. Quelques mois après la mort de ton frère, tu t'es marié avec Tanya à Vegas. On a essayé de t'aider, chacun de nous, Alice y a même laissé son couple. Tu as même été en centre de désintoxication. Mais au bout de deux ans, ta femme a voulu te faire couper les ponts avec nous. Depuis, je ne sais pas mon fils, j'ai reçu la photo de tes enfants, je sais que tu habites à Forks, mais tu refuses de nous adresser la parole. Même quand on se croise... » me résuma mon père.

Quant à moi, je venais de me prendre une claque mentale en pleine tronche. J'avais brisé ma famille toute entière en agissant comme un con à me prendre pour le nombril du monde. Je restais là, assis en pyjama, le regard perdu dans le vide, constatant à quel point ma vie était devenu un putain d'enfer. Mon frère était mort, Alice et Jasper avaient rompus à cause de moi... Je repris conscience de la réalité quand ma mère me secoua doucement l'épaule, avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Mais j'étais dans un état catatonique, je ne pouvais pas l'ouvrir, pour une fois. Ça leur ferait des vacances.

« Edward... Chut, calme toi... On va t'aider, on sera toujours là pour toi mon chéri, quoique que tu ais fait. Tu es notre fils... Je t'en prie, parles moi Edward... » ma mère était tout simplement un ange, j'avais foutu la merde dans leurs vies, et elle parvenait encore à me réconforter et à me serrer contre elle. Et pour une fois depuis longtemps, je ne l'avais pas repoussée, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Mon père nous regardait de loin, appartement, il avait plus de mal à digérer la pilule pour le fait que je les aient laissés tombé pendant plusieurs années.

« Je ne voulais pas de cette vie là... »murmurais-je à ma mère, en me blottissant contre elle comme si j'avais 5 ans. J'avais complètement merdé.

« Je le sais mon grand... Tu devrais aller te mettre des vêtements, tu devrais trouver ça dans ton ancienne chambre, il doit y avoir quelques vieux vêtements. Mais ne fais pas de bruit, Rosalie et Appollo, sont dans l'ancienne chambre d'Emmett ? »

« Appolo ? » Putain, mes parents avaient acceptés de voir Rosalie alors qu'elle avait remplacé mon frère ? Et cette garce dormait dans la chambre d'Emmett ?

« Ton neveux... Rosalie attendait Noël pour l'annoncer à ton frère. Quand Emmett est parti, nous lui avons proposé de venir à la maison. Elle ne s'en est jamais vraiment remise... » m'expliqua mon père, enfin sorti de son silence. J'avais une sorte de truc étrange au fond de la gorge, vous savez ce truc qui souvent vous donne envie de chialer. J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête, évitant de l'ouvrir pour sortir une autre connerie. J'avais envie de disparaître, et il fallait absolument que je mette des fringues normales. Je laissais mes parents dans la cuisine, et montait dans mon ancienne chambre. Je n'étais qu'un putain de connard égoïste.

Tout était à sa place, du sol au plafond, le vieux poster d'AC/DC était toujours accroché au mur, mon piano était toujours à la même place. Ça faisait bien 7 ans que je n'y avais pa touché, enfin, en temps réel pas modifié par cet abruti de fantôme. Soudain, je me retrouvais devant le miroir de ma chambre, et posais mon regard sur l'homme que je serai dans dix ans. Je cru faire une crise cardiaque ! Comme si ma vie n'était pas assez à chier comme ça, je ne ressemblais plus à rien. Avec au moins trente kilos de plus et le double menton que je me tapais, je comprenais mieux pourquoi j'avais eu un mal de chien à pédaler sur le foutu vélo rose que j'avais volé à l'un des gosses de Tanya... Encore heureux qu'il ne s'était pas cassé sous mon poids. Et c'était quoi ce truc immonde que j'avais entre la lèvre et le nez ? Non, ne me dites pas que j'osais porter une moustache ?

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, fallait que je fasse quelque chose, c'est bon, j'avais compris la leçon, je me levais avec du mal, et commençais à hurler dans ma chambre : « C'est bon, fantôme du futur ! J'ai compris la leçon ! Ramènes moi chez moi ! Je ne veux pas voir ça ! » Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'avais répété cette phrase, mais rien n'avait changé et j'étais bloqué ici, dans ce futur merdique, dans mon futur et je ne sais pas combien de temps encore j'allais devoir assister à la vie que je m'étais construite et à celles que j'avais détruites... Futur de merde.

* * *

**Note de fin :**

_Et voilà ! Alooors ? Vos impressions ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, Edward va avoir l'occasion de changer son destin grâce au fantôme du présent, mais pas tout de suite ^^ ! Je sais je suis sadique mais il faut qu'il réalise à quel point il a merdé durant toutes ces années... Sinon que pensez vous de la vie dix ans dans le futur d'Edward ? _

_Laissez moi vos impressions ! Donc pour ça vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : review, review, review review ! _

_Sinon, la prochaine review se fera surement en fin de semaine, puisque actuellement je me suis mise au chapitre de mon autre fic : Guess Who, allez jeter un coup d'oeil si vous ne connaissez pas, ca vous fera patienter ;) _

_Allez, des bisous à tout le monde, passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt! _

_Akasha._


End file.
